1v1
1v1 is a mini-game mode within and FFA. As the name suggests, it allows two apex tier animals to battle it out until one of them dies. If you 1v1 a King Dragon, then you will 1v1 the oppoment 3 times. Gameplay Upon reaching 1 Million XP, you get a new button; '1v1'. If you click it, you gain a crosshair like an Ostrich and can set it on another Apex animal. If you choose that Apex, they'll get a 1v1 request with three buttons; 'Accept', 'Decline’, and ‘Ignore’ If declined, the message goes away and nothing happens (the same is true with ignored, but if they request again, you won't see the message). If accepted, then both of you get sent into a 1v1 arena. No animal outside can enter, and no animal inside can leave. If an animal outside tries to get in, they are pushed back. The Arena is big enough to house two enormous Dragons, but after 1 minute, it starts shrinking gradually. If one of the apexes tries to leave, they take damage with a message saying walls are too hot to touch, so it truly is a fight to the death. It is marked by a transparent red color. Inside the arena, water and all foods can spawn according to biome. Animals inside cannot use their abilities, and animals outside cannot affect the inside with their ability. Water/lava can't be lost in the arena unless you run in order to bite someone or dodge a bite. There isn't another way to gain water in the arena that isn't via tailbites. Strategy * The only way to damage your opponent is by tail-biting him. This is simply a normal dragon 1v1, so use the same strategy here. * Note that some players are capable of shaking and slowly moving backward. If you do not know how to do it, then you are probably doomed. ** If you do know how to do it, use it to your advantage, especially with players that don't know how to do it. * If you are an ocean animal or a phoenix, don't worry about location. 1v1s are fair to both animals. When it first came out, however, it was possible to get easy wins by beaching krakens or trapping animals. * Don't challenge or accept a challenge unless you think you can win. If you have seen a possible opponent fight before, observe how he/she plays and then make your decision. Trivia * Though it is currently only a mini-game mode, it maybe will become a stand-alone game mode in the future. * When 2 Black Dragons are in a 1v1 arena, and they won't kill each other at all, there is a glitch where the time resets after around 655 seconds and then disappears around 150 seconds after that. * If 2 monsters are fighting, the 1v1 will be a best of 2. When 2 BDs are fighting, the 1v1 will be a best of 3. If there are 2 King Dragons on the server, they automatically 1v1. * There is a glitch where animals can get in a 1v1 arena. * Sometimes, Animals can get stuck in a place (e.g. corner of the map). * 1v1s were likely introduced as a way for players to fight their friends or other people with being interrupted by other animals. * A King Dragon will 1v1 its challenger 3 times. Gallery Category:Gamemodes